


A Strange Homecoming

by Keirra



Series: The Baking Adventures of Ibiki Morino [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Kakashi comes home to find his girlfriend, Yui, has let another man take over her kitchen and it takes a moment to realize he isn't hallucinating. Was that really the feared Ibiki Morino, dressed in a flowery apron and baking cupcakes like some sort of confection master or did he get hit in the head harder than he thought?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Baking Adventures of Ibiki Morino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135223
Kudos: 5





	A Strange Homecoming

Kakashi closed his eye tightly and counted to 10 before opening it again.

It didn't work.

Either that rogue Kiri-nin he fought earlier hit his head harder than he thought or he really was seeing Morino Ibiki standing in front of him and wearing a sunflower yellow apron that said "There will be No Bitchin' in My Fucking Kitchen".

But it wasn't his kitchen. It was Yui's.

Yet here he was, one hand steadying a large pink batter bowl, other hand moving quickly to whisk together whatever was in it like he owned the place. In fact if Yui wasn't standing behind Ibiki, her back to Kakashi and digging in one of the cabinets, he would think he was in the wrong apartment.

She turned around, several packages of cupcake liners in her hands, and smiled at him.

"Kakashi! Welcome home, did your mission go well?"

He nodded, before pointedly shifting his eye to the man standing next to his girlfriend and then back to her. Ibiki still hadn't acknowledged his presence, but he had set down the whisk and started sorting through the various liners Yui had set on the counter.

Yui rounded the counter and approached Kakashi. "Ibiki-san is helping me make treats for Ryo's class," She explained, "They took their second to last exam today and did so well Emiko-sensei talked Iruka-sensei into letting them have a party."

Kakashi mulled over her words for a moment as he bent over to press a quick, mask covered kiss to her striped cheek. It was good Ryo had passed his test but really he had expected nothing less. He had stolen the brat several times recently to do some one on one training with him.

But Ibiki? Baking? He knew T&I had some mystical, unidentified, sugar cookie, pumpkin pie bearing fairy god mother.

But Ibiki?

"And Ibiki is helping you make the treats?" He asked, skeptically.

"Yep," she said, tilting her head to the side slightly like she did when someone, usually Ryo, was treading on dangerous ground and needed to consider their answer to her question very carefully.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Noticing Ibiki's gaze moving from where he was carefully pouring batter into the cups he had selected (they were lavender, with white polka dots) to give him a hard look that almost dared him to say there was, Kakashi shook his head.

"Maa," he said, casually waving his hand and he moved to sit at the table, "just hard to imagine after seeing what the man can do with a roll of dental floss, a mango and 7 stones to make an Iwa Jonin cry like a little kid."

"I still don't think he was really a jonin," Ibiki said, eyeing the cups carefully to make sure they were all even, "I hadn't even really gotten started when he spilled everything." He looked up and grinned, the kind of smile a predator has before it rips out its prey's neck, "and I do mean everything."

Kakashi watched as, apparently satisfied with the level of batter in each cup, Ibiki swept them into the oven and set the timer Ryo had bought his mother for her last birthday.

If seeing Ibiki, in an apron, baking cupcakes was weird then watching him fiddling with a novelty egg timer was just too much for his tired brain to take in right now. It didn't help that the timer was a hot pink rooster.

He had been with Ryo when he picked it out, and he had tried to steer the boy to something less garish but the kid had a thing about violently bright colors.

Ibiki untied the strings of his apron and hung it on the same peg as Yui's cream colored one (complete with a caricature of a ninja and the words "Kitchen Ninja") before he started giving her instructions in the same manner and tone he orderd his subordinates in T&I around in.

"Those need to bake for 10 to 12 minutes, so check them at 10 and see if your toothpick comes out clean when you stick it in the middle. If it does stick the next pan in. They will need to cool for exactly 10 minutes before you take them out of the pan to cool on the rack." He turned to address Kakashi, "I assume since you are back you got the guy?"

Kakashi nodded, his book already out and covering what little of his face was exposed normally, but the bob of his hair was answer enough to convey his answer.

"Good," the interrogator said, "I'll be back in a few hours to help you decorate them if you can finish baking them Yui-san?"

Yui smiled up at the tall man while Kakashi peeked over the top of his book to watch the exchange, "of course. Just let yourself in when you come back."

Ibiki nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Kakashi alone with his girlfriend for the first time in over a week. He pretended to read while she gathered up the dirty dishes and started rinsing them off in the sink. Before she could get too involved in the task of washing them however he was up, out of his chair, and standing behind her with his hands on her hips. He smiled into her thick brown hair at her small "eep" of surprise.

He breathed in deeply, the smell of her honeysuckle conditioner invading his senses and helping him release some of the after mission tension. He was _home_ , he was with Yui, and they were alone. Did things get any better than this?

Now to do something about the remaining tension in his body.

He reached out to still her hand, the one that was reaching for the tap.

"Why don't you leave those for a little while and welcome me home properly?" He asked, lifting his other hand to pull his mask down so he could start pressing kisses down the side of her neck once his proposition had been made.

She moaned softly, leaning back against him and he could feel her melting slightly under his ministrations. He smiled against her skin before moving to her ear and nibbling softly on her ear lobe and coaxing out a louder moan.

Yui spun around in his arms, hands grasping the front of his flak jacket and pulling him into a soul searing kiss.

When she pulled back a few minutes later, Kakashi was sure she was going to lead him to the bed room and let him act out his favorite Icha Icha scene, something she only gave into when the mood struck her just right. It wouldn't be the first time he got a special treat for not only coming home early, but uninjured.

So he was reasonably surprised when she pushed him away firmly and her expression hardened into the same look she gave her son when he was misbehaving.

"If these burn because you distracted me I promise I will physically throw you at Ibiki," she said, before giving him a cheeky smile, "For my personal safety's sake of course."

"Maa, don't be like that Yui, do you really think he would get upset over that?"

She shook her head, laughing softly, "Really Kakashi? Think about it for a moment, have you ever known Ibiki to be anything other than completely dedicated to his tasks?"

Kakashi shook his head, he had worked with the man often while he was in ANBU. Ibiki was a professional, through and through, and never half assed a task in his entire career.

"He is even more dedicated to his hobbies."

It was all Kakashi could do to keep from visibly gaping at her. As it was, he swallowed loudly, nodding his head and mumbling out a quick, "Fine, I'll be patient." He grabbed the edge of his mask, intending to pull it back up when Yui leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss against his lips.

"When I am done," she said, lips brushing against his with every word, "we can act out any scene you want. So choose carefully."

**Author's Note:**

> Yui Nohara is my OC from years ago, a cousin of Rin's Kakashi forgot about in the years after her death until she showed up back in the village with a young child in tow and his curiousity led to a most unexpected relationship. Someday the fic I have done a lot more planning than writing might see the light of day but for now there is art and tidbits about her on my tumblr: https://kunoichi-ume.tumblr.com/tagged/Yui-Nohara


End file.
